Rabbid language
Even though the Rabbid does not speak anything decipherable, they communicate with each other just fine by speaking gibberish. This gibberish mainly consists of a sound that is pronounced Squeaks. But there are a very few exceptions to this. For example, on the Rayman Raving Rabbids making of videos they start by saying aaaaand... action!' as if they were directing a movie. They also say this on one of the minigames in Rayman Raving Rabbids entitled ''bunnies are oversensitive. Also, they seem to be yelling "RAYMAN' when they are cheering for him on the Colosseum. They also sing some of the songs in the first three games of the franchise in English (and Spanish when they are singing La Bamba including Japanese while singing これが私の生きる道). However, this isn't shown when in Rabbids Go Home they are singing a romanian song in their gibberish language. It's likely that they can still sing in English. And in Raving Rabbids Travel in time they sing the songs the player dances such as YMCA also in gibberish. Sometimes the Rabbids will shout ''HOLA, which is Spanish for Hi or Hello. '' 1004687_10152028736381228_1276928344_n.jpg 6h7p.jpg|Rabbids speaking in the comic book Notable Phrases Please note that all of these gibberish phrases may not be written correctly, as they are only written as heard: 1.'Woo-hoo!'- The rabbids will shout this whenever they are excited or doing something fun. 2.'Yehmbul!!!!'- The Rabbids usually say this whenever they are jumping very high. Most notably when thay are carrying the bubble bed in Rabbids Go Home. 3.'Whee-heh-heh!, bafbbwabwa'''- The rabbids will usually say this when they are collecting something or whenever they have achieved something in particular. 4. THAC!- The Rabbids will say this whenever they crash into something. 5. Yee-hawwww!-''' The Rabbids say this whenever thay are sliding down something. 6.Bwaaaaah! they say this when they are angry or in pain. It is the Rabbids' catchphrase. 7. 'bum-bum-bum-bum-boom!-' they say this when they start to accelerate. most often heard in Rabbids Go Home when you make them accelerate by holding the a button. 8. 'Bothothaaaaaaaa!!!!!! -' They yell this very loud whenever they are attacking somebody. They first said this in an early teaser for the original cancelled version of Rayman 4, when the Rabbid is stepping out of the robot in a UFO, he yells this phrase and all the other Rabbids are summoned and begin their invasion. This could possibly be the Rabbids' war cry. 9. '''Glouglouglou- They say this whenever they are drinking something. This was first heard in Rayman Raving Rabbids, in the minigame Bunnies are addicted to carrot juice, where you have to fill the Rabbids' masks with carrot juice. 10. Gimme so-food- They usually say this if they are demanding food, they first said this in both Wii and DS versions of Rayman Raving Rabbids 2. 11. Bwaah-chooo- Pretty self explanatory. It's a sneeze. 12. Boh- Used in many situations but mostly if they realize something bad is happening or shocked, this sound is most noticeable in the viral videos. 13. High pitched chuckles- '''These sounds are mostly heard in the earlier games, most noticeably the first game. 14. '''Baaaahehehe- The Rabbids imitating a goat baaa. This can be heard in Bunnies can't shear sheep when you try to shear the grey Rabbids in Rayman Raving Rabbids. 15. Hohohoho- If the Rabbids collect a garden gnome in Rabbids Go Home. 16. 'Uh-ah '- That meant that it's done farting or relaxed. List of songs sung in Rabbid language 1. The Russian Anthem 2. Ode to Joy( Rayman Raving Rabbids) 3. Celebration( Rayman Raving Rabbids 2) 4. Sanie Cu Zurgalai( Rabbids Go Home) 5. Collector Rabbid theme song ( Rabbids Go Home) 6. YMCA( Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time) 7. Star Cheap Discovery( Rabbids Land) Bunny Beatz. In the official lyric video for the song Make the Party( Don't Stop) by Bunny Beatz, the pronunciation of some of the sounds the Rabbids make are revealed in the lyrics. 1. YEAH! 2. AARRG! 3. HOOGAH! Trivia *Since the Rabbids were originally part of the Rayman franchise, it is possible that the Rabbids are speaking Raymanian, the gibberish language that Rayman characters speak during most of the games *In the 2nd trailer of Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, there's a Rabbid Boss that speaks normally: the Phantom of Bwahpera. Category:Franchise Category:Other Category:Jal